the_jh_movie_collection_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
Carmen Sandiego (film)
| producer = | screenplay = | story = Phil Lord | based on = | starring = | music = | editing = Robert Fisher Jr. | production companies = | distributor = Sony Pictures Releasing | released = | runtime = 103 minutes | country = United States | language = English | budget = $90 million | gross = $375.4 million }} 'Carmen Sandiego' is an 2019 American computer-animated science fiction adventure action comedy film directed by Bob Persichetti, Peter Ramsey, and Rodney Rothman from a screenplay by Phil Lord and Rothman, story by Lord and produced by Columbia Pictures and Sony Pictures Animation in association with Movie Land Animation Studios, and distributed by Sony Pictures Releasing. The film stars Gal Gadot, Hailee Steinfeld, Ryan Potter and Bill Hader. Plans for Carmen Sandiego movie to be developed by Jamie Chung were first revealed in 2015, and officially announced by Bex Taylor-Klaus in the late 2015. Ted, Randy and Pidge joined over the next two years, with Jamie Chung and Steve Carell cast in July 2017. Ted V. Miller and Randy Thom wanted the film to have its own unique style, combining Movie Land Digital Production Services' computer animation pipeline with traditional hand-drawn animation production techniques and computer technology systems. Completing the animation for the film required up to 140 animators, the largest crew ever used by Sony Pictures Animation for a film to date. Production of the film was first leaked online after the November 2014 hacks of Sony's computers which revealed Amy Pascal in talks with Movie Land Animation Studios for a feature film. It was eventually confirmed in 2016 with the film intended on being in motion-capture combined with photo-realistic computer-animation. ''Carmen Sandiego had its world premiere at the Regency Village Theater in Los Angeles on June 7, 2019, and was theatrically released in the United States on June 14, 2019 by Sony Pictures Releasing under the Columbia Pictures label, in RealD 3D, Digital 3D, Dolby Cinema, IMAX, and IMAX 3D. It has grossed over the same thing as Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse, unlike $375 million worldwide against a $90 million budget. It received praise for its animation, characters, story, voice acting, humor and soundtrack. The sequel film will be release in theaters on August 27, 2021. Plot "Carmen is a modern day Robin Hood, traveling the globe, stealing from V.I.L.E. and giving back to its victims. Cloaked in red, she is accompanied by her hacker Player, and her assistants Zack and Ivy. Carmen is publicly perceived as a criminal by most law enforcement agencies – correction, make that a master criminal due to the sheer scale and theatricality of her heists. We will follow her escapades and get to determine not only where in the world but “who” is Carmen Sandiego?" A recurring theme is that both V.I.L.E. and A.C.M.E. make mistaken assumptions about Carmen's actions. Cast * Gal Gadot as Carmen Sandiego, the eponymous heroine seeking to dissolve V.I.L.E. and donate their stolen funds to humanitarian causes. This Carmen is notably different than previous incarnations, who were leaders of V.I.L.E. and lady thieves. Carmen was found by Shadow-san as a baby abandoned on the roadside of Buenos Aires, Argentina. She takes her name from the tag in her hat, since her code name "Black Sheep" was the only name she previously knew. At a young age, she used to be a student at V.I.L.E. Academy until she left when she didn't want to take the life of anyone who gets in her way after stowing away on a mission and seeing what really goes on in V.I.L.E. * Hailee Steinfeld as Ivy, Bostonian girl helping Carmen with her younger brother Zack. She joins Carmen after helping on the heist of a Donut shop which was a V.I.L.E. front. * Ryan Potter as Zack, a Bostonian boy helping Carmen with his older sister Ivy. He joins Carmen after helping on the heist of a Donut shop which was a V.I.L.E. front, serving as her wheelman/getaway driver. * Bill Hader as Player, a white-hat hacker from Niagara Falls, Ontario who helps Carmen plan her heists. * Taraji P. Henson as the Chief, Head of A.C.M.E. and supervises all of the organization. * Alan Tudyk as Chase Devineaux, a French Interpol Agent turned A.C.M.E. Detective. He, along with Julia, is one of the only two officers to get close enough to see Carmen's face. * Scarlett Johansson as Julia Argent, a British Interpol Agent turned A.C.M.E. Detective. She usually does the logistics and fact finding that Chase would otherwise overlook or disregard. She, along with Chase Devineaux, is one of the only two officers to get close enough to see Carmen's face. Production Development Movie Land Animation Studios had already begun the process of starting development of movies with budgets of around $320 million. The intellectual property for these films was meant to be supplied by Movie Land Animation Studios among others and included Penguinopolis, Smash of Claws, The Animals in the Attic and Stickman 2: Larry's Adventure had been approaching the original crew from the television series to make a high-profile, animated theatrical feature-length film adaptation and had long wanted to partner with Columbia Pictures and Sony Pictures Animation to release the film given the network's extraordinary legacy in the world of animation, including some of the most enduring characters on cable television history. Bob Persichetti, Peter Ramsey and Rodney Rothman agreed to make a feature film version of the show with the promise it would be the first of a planned trilogy. During development stages of the film, he and his co-director Joaquim Dos Santos and Stephen Heneveld, and co-writer Conrad Vernon, intended to revisit some of the greatest films of the time, with The Emoji Movie, Ralph Breaks the Internet, Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse and The Animals in the Attic having the core inspirations for the film. Writing In March 2016, Bob Persichetti, Peter Ramsey and Rodney Rothman revealed via Twitter that he had begun writing the screenplay for the film along with Phil Lord and Rodney Rothman. Casting On April 2016, it was confirmed that Jamie Sparer Roberts are all hired as casting directors for the movie. That same month, Gal Gadot, who played Shank from Ralph Breaks the Internet, has signed on to voice Carmen Sandiego, with Hailee Steinfeld signing on to voice Ivy and Ryan Potter signing on to voice Zack. Pre-production Pre-production officially began in the United Kingdom by early December 2015. That same month, director Bob Persichetti, Peter Ramsey and Rodney Rothman stated that the film will be another great love story with a new love interest being cast. The next month, production designer Bill Boes was announced to be designing the film's production designer, as well as Kasia Walicka-Maimone, also making the movie as costume designer. Animation As with The Star, Sony Pictures Animation will have the animation produced by another studio other than Sony Pictures Imageworks, which handles digital production for most of SPA's films. For this film franchise, the film series will be animated by WarnerMedia's Movie Land Digital Production Services and will also be animated in a combination of motion capture along with photo-realistic computer animation. The character animation, visual effects and computer graphics were done by WarnerMedia's Movie Land Digital Production Services and was made using Autodesk Maya. Design The crew used the same processes from the original television series in the making of the film, most notably the 'skroutlines', which was a seamless blend of a more traditional screenplay with a more simple outline which resembled strong short stories and gave the storyboard artists such as Maurice Fontenot, Abigail Nesbitt and Guy Moore all the creative and aesthetic freedom neccessary. Warburton and Willems themselves provided the film's animatics. It took around a year for two animators to create 10 seconds of footage that reflected the producers's vision; the animation work developed from there. During initial development, the directors worked with a single animator to establish the film's look. This number eventually grew to 60 animators during production. It became clear that this would not be enough to complete the film on time, so the crew was expanded further. The number had reached 142 animators by February 2019 and at one point to 177 animators, the largest animation crew that Movie Land Digital Production Services had ever used for a film. Animation work was completed in April 28, 2019. The CGI and hand-drawn animation for the film was combined with "line work and painting and dots and all sorts of comic book techniques" to make it look like it was created by hand, which was described as "a living painting". This was achieved by artists taking rendered frames from the CGI animators and working on top of them in 2D, with the goal of making every frame of the film "look like a comic panel". Lord described this style of animation as "totally revolutionary", and explained that the design combines the in-house style of Sony Pictures Animation with the "flavor" of digital artists such as Christopher Arambulo Cosgrove and Chris Lawrence. The directors all felt that the film would be one of the few that audiences actually "need" to watch in 3D due to the immersive nature of the animated world created, and the way that the hand-drawn animation elements created specifically for the film create a unique experience; Persichetti described this experience as a combination of the effects of an old-fashioned hand-drawn multiplane camera and a modern virtual reality environment. Music and soundtrack The score for the franchises was composed by Henry Jackman, James Newton Howard, Lorne Balfe and Daniel Pemberton, and was mixed and recorded by Alan Meyerson, Joel Iwataki, Shawn Murphy and Sam Okell at Remote Control Productions. The film originally had no songs until six months into production when the suggestion of making the film a musical came from Toby Emmerich who was recently elected as chairman of the Sony Pictures Entertainment at the time. Technology PIX System provided the production crew with secure access to production content and project management throughout the suite of devices used. Release Carmen Sandiego has been premiered by Sony Pictures at the Regency Village Theater in Los Angeles on June 7, 2019, and was theatrically released in the United States on June 14, 2019 by Sony Pictures Releasing under the Columbia Pictures label, in RealD 3D, Digital 3D, Dolby Cinema, IMAX, and IMAX 3D. Marketing * The teaser official trailer was shown before Ralph Breaks the Internet in theatres on November 21, 2018, but was never released online. * The first trailer and the first to be online was released on February 21, 2019 and was shown before How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World, Captain Marvel and Wonder Park. * The final trailer and second to be online was released on May 23, 2019 and was shown before Aladdin and Godzilla: King of the Monsters. Home media Carmen Sandiego will be release for purchase on digital download and Movies Anywhere on September 10, 2019 with the Ultra HD Blu-ray, Blu-ray and DVD release in September 24, 2019 by Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Reception Box office , Carmen Sandiego grossed $190.2 million in the United States and Canada, and $185.2 million in other territories, for a total worldwide gross of $375.5 million, against a production budget of $90 million. On March 2, 2019, the film surpassed Hotel Transylvania 2 to become Sony Pictures Animation's highest grossing film domestically, unadjusted for inflation. In the United States and Canada, Carmen Sandiego was released on the same day with Men in Black: International, Shaft and The Dead Don't Die, and was projected to gross $30–35 million from 3,813 theaters in its opening weekend. It made $12.6 million on its first day, including $3.5 million from Thursday night previews, and went on to debut to $35.4 million, finishing first at the box office and marking the best-ever December opening for an animated film. The film made $16.7 million in its second weekend, finishing fourth behind newcomers Aquaman, Bumblebee, Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse, Sarcastics and Mary Poppins Returns, and then $18.3 million in its third weekend, finishing fourth again. In its fifth weekend the film made $13 million, finishing in fourth for a third straight week. The weekend following its Best Animated Picture win, the film was added to 1,661 theaters (for a total of 2,104) and made $2.1 million, marking a 138% increase from the week before. Critical response On Rotten Tomatoes, Carmen Sandiego holds an approval rating of 97%, based on 346 reviews, with an average rating of 8.74/10. The website's critical consensus reads, "Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse and Carmen Sandiego matches bold storytelling with striking animation for a purely enjoyable adventure with heart, humor, and plenty of superhero action." On Metacritic, the film has a weighted average score of 87 out of 100, based on 50 critics, indicating "universal acclaim". Audiences polled by CinemaScore gave the film a rare average grade of "A+" on an A+ to F scale, while PostTrak reported filmgoers gave it a 90% overall positive score and an 80% "definite recommend", as well as a rare 5 star rating. David Ehrlich of IndieWire gave the film a "B+" and called it "hilarious and ultimately even poignant", writing: "An eye-popping and irreverent animated experience from the marvelous comic minds who brought you 21 Jump Street... Carmen Sandiego is somehow both the nerdiest and most inviting superhero film in a long time; every single frame oozes with fan service..." Oliver Jones of The New York Observer gave the film 3.5 out of 4 stars and wrote, "The greatest triumph and biggest surprise of the film is that it is an LSD freak-out on par with 2001: A Space Odyssey." Johnny Oleksinski of The New York Post gave the film a 3.5 rating out of 4, hailing the film as "the best stand-alone film to feature the iconic character so far", and praising Miles's characterization as "more fleshed out than the usual Marvel heroes". Todd McCarthy of The Hollywood Reporter wrote that "...the freshest and most stimulating aspect of the film is the visual style, which unites the expected Movie Land mix of 'universes' (it used to be assumed there was only one universe in creation) with animation that looks both computer-driven and hand-drawn, boasts futuristic as well as funky urban elements, moves the 'camera' a lot and brings together a melting pot of mostly amusing new characters." Justin Chang of the Los Angeles Times said that "What distinguishes the both films, Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse and Carmen Sandiego in the end is that it takes its mission seriously, even when it's being transparently silly". David Sims of The Atlantic said that the film "somehow, through sheer creative gumption, does something new in the superhero genre", particulary praising the use of comic book's "visual language", as well as the characters' dynamic, and felt that the "anarchic fingerprints" of producers Lord and Miller were "all over the movie". Katie Walsh of Tribune News Service said that the film is "unlike any other superhero or animated film that has come before", comparing the animation to "watching a comic book come to life", and feeling that the film "firmly exists in a post-''Deadpool'' environment, where it seems the only fresh way into a century-old superhero is to skewer the tropes, make fun of the merchandising and acknowledge the cultural significance of it all in a cheeky and self-reflective manner", and that Lord, who wrote the story and co-wrote the screenplay, was "The key to the balance of self-aware and sweet" present in the film. Industry response Chris Pratt, who also worked with Lord and Miller in ''The Lego Movie'' films, called it an "emotionally moving, cutting edge, progressive, diverse, funny, meta, action-packed, silly, visually stunning masterpiece!" Patton Oswalt, who also worked with Lord and Miller on 22 Jump Street, called the film "brilliant" and continued "... This has been a non-stop year for me and I'm glad I'm ending it in such a cinematic high-note. Not only is it the best superhero film ever made, it's flat-out a game-changing MOVIE. Seeing it again tomorrow!" Kevin Smith reviewed the film on his podcast Fatman Beyond, stating, "I always liked Spider-Man but this movie made me love Spider-Man on a Batman-type level", and continued saying, "It just goes to show you that any character in the right hands can be a transformative experience." Barry Jenkins, writer and director of the Academy Award-winning film Moonlight which also starred Ali, praised the film calling it "magnificent"; citing it as the best animated film, one of the best films of 2018, and the best tentpole film since Edge of Tomorrow. Jenkins continued, saying, "I was stupefied. I mean just tremendous, tremendous work, so grounded and full of verve; visceral. Saw it on the biggest screen I could find, just a viscerally enthralling experience. I salute you." Rian Johnson, writer and director of Star Wars: The Last Jedi, described the film as "the Velvet Underground of superhero movies" as he believes it will be an influential film. Sequel In December 2018, the directors were still focused on completing the film but acknowledged that the introduction of Carmen Sandiego in the film could create the potential for many different stories to be told depending on the success of this film. By the end of January, Sony was developing a sequel film due to the "incredible buzz" surrounding it. Joaquim Dos Santos, Jon Watts and Patty Jenkins are set respectively to direct and write the sequel, which would continue their story. On November 6, 2019, Sony announced that the sequel will be released on August 27, 2021. Credits Gallery Notes References External links Coming soon! Category:2019 films Category:2019 computer-animated films Category:2019 animated films Category:2019 adventure films Category:2019 action films Category:Films about revenge Category:Animated films about revenge Category:Carmen Sandiego films Category:Columbia Pictures films Category:Columbia Pictures animated films Category:Sony Pictures Animation films Category:Movie Land Animation Studios films Category:Films featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:Animated films based on video games Category:2010s adventure films Category:2010s American animated films Category:2010s comedy films Category:2010s action films Category:2010s science fiction films Category:Films scored by Henry Jackman Category:Films scored by James Newton Howard Category:Films scored by Lorne Balfe Category:Films scored by Daniel Pemberton Category:IMAX films Category:American buddy films Category:Animated buddy films Category:2010s buddy films Category:Buddy comedy films Category:American children's animated comedy films Category:American films Category:American animated science fiction films Category:American animated films Category:Science fiction adventure films Category:American science fiction action films Category:American science fiction thriller films Category:Science fantasy films Category:American action adventure films Category:American science fantasy films Category:American animated science fantasy films Category:American comedy science fiction films Category:Sony Pictures films Category:Sony Pictures animated films Category:2019 science fiction films Category:Films based on video games Category:Films using computer-generated imagery Category:Films set in fictional populated places Category:Snipple Animation Studios films Category:Films produced by Amy Pascal Category:Films produced by Phil Lord and Christopher Miller Category:Films produced by Avi Arad Category:Films produced by Jordan Kerner Category:Sony's Movie Land Universe films Category:3D animated films